leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
冥火之拥
Deathfire Grasp is a legendary item in League of LegendsDeathfire Grasp's item page at LeagueofLegends.com. It is best used to initiate a team fight, to not only utilize the maximum amount of damage possible from an ability power nuke, but also lower the health of tanks and other high-health characters. The active from the item applies on-ability effects (such as Rylai%27s Crystal Scepter, Blackfire Torch and Spell Vamp), and is treated as a single-target spell for the purpose of these effects. It does not apply champion-specific effects (such as Brand's passive). Recipe * (860g) * (765g) ** (435g) **330g *975g Similar Items * Trivia *When was originally added, it was far too powerful on certain champions and was removed and reworked into its current iteration. **It's previous behaviour has now been revamped into a new Twisted Treeline item, . *In the V1.0.0.61 patch, the item was reimplemented with a new functionality. * , , , , , and are a sextet of "sister items" that share the similar features such as an active ability and a gold-generating item in their recipe.Developer Diary: Developing Activatable Items at LeagueofLegends.com *Abilities that cause you to deal increased damage also increase the damage dealt by (e.g. , , , and ). *It would require 1700 AP for the active ability to deal 100% of the target's current health as damage. That is without factoring in magic resistance. This means that only could instantly kill a champion with the Deathfire Grasp without a setup dedicated to it thanks to the passive and active components of his . Patch History and . * Total cost reduced to 2600 from 2610. * Now grants 80 ability power and 15% cooldown reduction, instead of 60 ability power, 12 MP5, and 15% cooldown reduction. * Active cast range increased to 750 from 650. * Active base damage changed to 25% + 4% per 100 AP of target's current health, instead of 30% + 3.5%. * Tooltip now updates dynamically. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a tooltip bug. V1.0.0.63 * Ability power reduced to 60 from 65. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 10 from 15. * Active ability maximum health percent damage increased to 30% from 25%. * Active ability power ratio increased to 3.5% from 3%. V1.0.0.61: Re-added. * Recipe: (765g) + (1245g) + 600g. * Unique passive: 15% Cooldown Reduction. * Unique active: Deals magic damage to target champion equal to 25% of their current health (+3.0% per 100 Ability Power) with a minimum of 200 damage. 1 minute cooldown. V0.9.25.24: Added, removed shortly after. * ** Unique passive: When you hit a unit with a spell, you damage it for 10% of their current health (5% for multi target spells). Deals reduced damage if your last cast was fewer than 4 seconds ago. }} References Category:Ability Power Items Category:Items with Actives Category:Legendary Items Category:Magic Items Category:Mana Regen Items cs:Deathfire Grasp de:Griff des Todesfeuers en:Deathfire Grasp es:Garra de la Muerte Ígnea fr:Bracelet de Feu Mortel pl:Objęcie Ognia ru:Deathfire Grasp